


“Enemies”

by knuckledsandwich



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Actually deep story, Angst, Basically crime drama, Before Kids!Alexander Hamilton, Combative!Alex, Depressed!Jefferson, Different perspectives, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay, Has lore and shit too, It’s interesting I promise, Jamilton - Freeform, Jefferson is depressed and composed and Alex is an ADHD crackhead, Kidnapping, Lawyer!Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Melancholy!Jefferson, Murder, Mutual Pining, Not explicit though I promise, Other tags to be added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sappy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Still married to Eliza tho, Super Dooper Gay, Teasing, They need to bang and get it over with, Top Jefferson, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bottom hamilton, just for context, later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knuckledsandwich/pseuds/knuckledsandwich
Summary: When Jefferson is appointed for a kidnapping case by a high ranking business executive, he thinks it’s finally his chance to get ahead and work on a big case and stop being in charge of small felonies in community court.As all seems well, he walks into the office with a large smile—until he finds out who’s he’s being partnered with.





	1. “Who in the hell is that?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss uk herself: chloe (ily)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miss+uk+herself%3A+chloe+%28ily%29).

> Hello! Hopefully you’ll enjoy this piece as it is Chloe and I’s baby. Quite a bit of this is already pre-written so chapters can come out pretty consistently for a while.  
I’m also posting three chapters to start off with so you have enough information to scrap together a good idea of everything. Consider it a prologue?  
Perspectives will be noted when they change. Sometimes both characters will talk, but it will still only be in a single perspective. The perspective change is simply to help show the thoughts between both characters in a personalized sense.  
Enjoy!  
-  
Follow my art instagram for some art/panels/comics of scenarios in the work. Feel free to request some of your favorite scenes as well through DM’s:  
http://www.instagram.com/knuckledsandwich

[Thomas]

Jefferson had been sitting at his desk, only the sounds of a small scratch to his forehead and a few dips in a pot of ink filling the condense room. He was left to deal with the corporate mess of papers he’d been gifted after returning to his New York office. He wasn’t one fond of having to read title agreements that overlapped page to page. They always seemed to drone on in unneeded, boring, and flowery language, as if _just_ to make the idea of buying land seem something magical.

Work assembly was boring as well, running paper through his thumbs as he examined all pages to be in order. Words didn’t need to be so heavily regarded—at least to him. He always opted to talk to whomever he was dealing business with, rather than reading over boring law terminology that was ran back and forth by a message carrier. Talking was his specialty, and that’s why he made such a great lawyer.

Thomas looked to his left, a clock flushed with his wall that signified how little time he had to leave. He needed head out soon.

He sighed as he placed his quill back into a wooden, circular holder, flush with the black ink pot that was sealed next to it. He got up and stretched his arms over his head, blinking in messy rhythm before feeling a suspended fall of tension leave his arms. 

He pushed his chair in, collecting a few folders and books, loading them into his satchel in order of most to least dense, wanting to put the least dense options towards the back of the bag. That made sure it wouldn’t have an awkward amount of space between his hip. Everything was technical, as that was how the world worked. He didn’t like perfection per say, and accepted not everyone could be such, but for himself, he liked to have order.

  
His title wasn’t too far from those higher in government, yet he insisted on a casual, almost commoner-esque approach to almost everything he wore. Today, he wore a regular, basque, white, collared shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undone. He tucked his top into his green pants and was accompanied by rather common looking suspenders. He had his coarse, black, curly hair pushed back with a headband, socks covering whatever legs would be exposed from the pants, which ended rolled at his middle calf. He was left with brown, slip on, cap-toe shoes, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading towards the front door of his manor.

  
He had no problem looking like a commoner, as he was practically one all his life. That didn’t mean he had no intention to look the part, but that even when trying, he often looked more ‘sloppy’ and ‘unprofessional’ than most who were in his position. So, he learned to embrace it.

One could say a lot of that looseness came from living in France for his college years.

  
Thomas wished his only maid, Chris, a small “Au revoir~” before he slipped out of the front door.  
He took a happy breath of fresh air, content as he decided to walk towards the local law firm.  
Carriages rode by and the clouds were puffy and pure white, no storms for miles. That was one of the changes he wasn’t expecting to like so much. It often rained in France but New York had such dense periods between each shower. The sun was always pleasant. Everything about this _walk _seemed pleasant.

Until he entered the firm.

After coming in from such a soft, sunny environment, the damp, saddened desks of the building seemed to leave Jefferson with a sense of melancholy.  
How sad these people ought to be when coddled up into their little desks, writing away and hoping to not get scorned by their bosses.  
He couldn’t imagine living such a life.

Wanting to get away from the depressing looks from the men that surrounded him, he requested to meet with his client, whom he was told was in a meeting with another ‘lawyer’ they had decided to consult as well.  
Jefferson was a little bit complexed by this, but didn’t mind, wondering if he’d seen this character before.

He definitely had.

  
“Hamilton?”

He asked, giving almost a disgusted look. His hand rested on the handle of the deep brown, wooden door, a small twitch of his fingers stopping him from letting go.  
The office was small, and being in such a confined space with the man was enough to leave his stomach turned, but he wasn’t mad. Surprised, sure, but not mad.

Jefferson wasn’t ever that quick to anger.

He simply let a small sigh, hand relaxing and letting go of the handle and finding itself wrapped around the strap of his bag.  
“What’re you doing on a kidnapping case? Come to try to fix it as a ‘pass time’?” He quizzed, a hand in his hair as he looked to his side.  
_Of course it was him. _

[Alex]

Alexander's head was a mess that day, thoughts scattered and hidden behind locked door. He wasn’t nervous, but it was just...a mess. Had he forgotten to kiss Eliza goodbye?Eliza would typically butt in and say how his running thoughts and worrisome tendencies simply made him, and his head, a “wonderful mess,” but she wasn’t anywhere close to him. So, he only logically concluded he was insane.

He had everything under control, but everything completely out of control at the same time, and he hated it. His life was practically a tabloid waiting to happen: A personal and public mess. But, his work? His intellectual writings? Words he would recite to anyone who had a sliver of time?

Perfect.

And of course, he knew this. His obsessive late nights hadn’t lead him into cheekily wondering if he’d been good. He was _good_. So, when Alexander woke up that morning, he had a perfect idea of how that day would go. He’d have his client swept off their feet with his ode’s, being signed onto the case immediately. He would read off his suggestions and the client would be astounded, too restricted by social norms to compliment him openly—but that was okay. The dilated pupils and raised brows were enough for him. Enough for self satisfaction.

Dressed in his typical, green suit, cap toe’d shoes stuffed with socks meeting with grey pants that cuffed at his calf. His hair was slicked back and facial hair trimmed, his collar perfect and every single button slipped into it’s counterpart hole. He entered the firm that morning with a cocky smirk, one that he carried when he _knew_ he would be flying through his works. Where he would read paragraph after paragraph and his client would be astounded to see Alex still amend and add to his papers.

He headed to the office a little earlier than expected, per his typical habit, and also to give himself a good start. He got his coffee, probably the third that morning, checking in for his meeting in the dreary building and being met with the same news. A...different lawyer would be appearing? He nodded, but kept a confident smile, finding a seat in the office._That surely put a bend into his plans..._But he decided that an onlooker didn’t matter. Yeah, no matter what, today would be a doddle.

But then the other lawyer entered the room.

Alexander was about to stand and shake his hand, the figure taller than him. He wasn’t half way through his first name before his eyes met the other’s, holding back a loud gasp with a constricted throat.

_Fuck._

His face scrunched up a little, wrinkles on his nose and an obvious distaste for the company he had to endure, reacting much more than Jefferson did. How the hell could _Jefferson_ be working with him?! On this case? He wasn’t actually a lawyer, right? At least Hamilton hadn’t thought so. He was about to scoff and patronize the taller man, direct him with a kind sentiment of, “I think you're in the wrong building, Jeffershit,” before Thomas spoke for himself. He scrunched his nose a little more before standing, almost appalled at their question.

"Quite sorry Jefferson, this is my _job_, thank you very much." He crossed his own arms, giving a quiet huff.

"I can't believe, out of all people, I'm supposed to be working with you. There's no way. They've made a mistake, clearly." Alex threw a mental hissy fit for himself, remaining still on the surface.

_Nope nope nope_.

All of his confidence in this case, his adrenaline and excitement for it deflated. He couldn't believe it was Jefferson.

_No thank you._


	2. “Irrational reactions”

[Thomas]

Jefferson didn’t understand why Hamilton had been mentioning working together, eyes moving away from their big upset and thinking back to the secretaries word’s.

_She didn’t say anything about that, right? Simply she was interviewing them both. Hm._

“You haven’t gotten your hands on the case file yet, have you?”

His eyes turned back to the other, wanting to expand and crack down on that fact.  
“Though I believe the only mistake is you, Alexander, and that I don’t need a counterpart, you keep waving around terms like having to “work” together. I haven’t received the case file. Is that what it states?” He was quick to ignore any insults thrown towards him, Alex seeming to slump in defat at Jefferson’s unmoved face. This was a dance he’d seen too many times before.

He took the case file that Alex dug from his own bag, sitting down next to the man. He thought this would be the perfect time to give a small retort to the defamation he was being subjected to by their words.

”Even if this does say we’re partners, I will request that I work alone.” He stated, Alex’s breath hitching noticeably at the notion.

”I wouldn’t want anyone working next to me, let alone some rat in fancy gold like yourself coming in here to ruin everything and spread disease.” He gave a dismissive wave to the other, face deep in the file to see exactly the terms and conditions that had been laid out.

  
“Go on, take a walk. Be a man and take your leave before I call extermination. I have a client I’ll be meeting soon.”

"Oh _please_, you damn cockroach. Don't flatter yourself, Jeffershit, you're nothing special. And if I'm a rat, what the hell does that make you? The only disease here."

  
The man ignored Alex’s presence entirely, simply acting as if they were nothing more than a shadow as he started to shuffling through his shoulder bag with his left hand, his right balancing the folder open between his fingers. He brought out a multitude of files, checking to see what parts of the case file he hadn’t been given.

  
Their defendant had been suing his divorcee in a rush of panic due to her accusing him of kidnapping of their children. He was granted once a week visitation upon their split and, after the first week, the kids were never returned. Out of fear for their safety, and her legal rights, she’d contacted the police, which couldn’t find the children at all, until they returned from a ‘camping’ trip that had been three days and without notice. Nonetheless, this let Mr. Beli off the hook, and thus wanted to sue his ex-wife for soiling his title. Jefferson himself was neutral on the case, sure, but was assigned because he had been instructed to take on the case by Mr. Beli himself. It was meant to be singular work, one Jefferson agreed upon when asked, as he often didn’t, only to be paired up anyway...

  
_What if they didn’t give him his request? _

_What if they requested Hamilton specially just as they did for himself?_

  
He hated that idea, finding himself much too prideful to walk away from the case if that turned out to be true.  
So, he found himself in silence, thinking as he waited for his client, and eyes scanning trying to find a page about their partnership.

[Alex]

At the words of Jefferson, Hamilton sneered.

He couldn’t help it. If he wasn't in a professional environment, he'd have slaughtered the man with every word in the english dictionary and broke reality over to his ass. Yet, he was still, leg bouncing as the man took their precious time with _his_ case file.

He scoffed to himself. He spat insults under his breath. He adjusted himself to sit in an offensive stance; Anything he could do to get a reaction from Jefferson, and not have himself as the only child in this situation, he did. But, once only getting a “knock it off” response and the man turning his body away from them further, they quit their pursuit. Eventually, he plopped himself back in his seat with folded arms. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

Where was the Jefferson he argued with? Never letting down a good verbal altercation. It was...weird.

Alex and Thomas both took a step back from office, though still holding their positions, mirroring their need for vacation but wanting a separate job in the process. Sad enough for each of them, they seemed to of taken a liking to the same occupation, and furthermore, stance in court. He could possibly see how entertaining it would be to argue with the other if they were a prosecutor, but no. He _had_ to be a defense attorney and _had_ to be assigned as his partner on this dumb case. It was probably premeditated.

Alex found himself aggregated at the silence. What was taking Jefferson so long to look for?? Their conditions were on the first page... _was he reading ahead??_

“You still haven’t left the room yet.” Jefferson informed, as if Alex couldn’t tell.

”I’m going to ask for you off the case anyway, so it’s best to keep face and not be here when he dismisses you directly.”

"Yeah, good one, but there's not a chance in hell that I'm giving this case up, let alone to you. So don't get your hopes up on that.”

”I’m not.”

”They...probably just had to find a lawyer quick and found you, you're nothing special. I think we both know that I could out... out-law you." He couldn't think of any snarky comebacks, stunned at the fast response that Jefferson wasn’t getting his hopes up to have him off the case. Yet he still told him to leave?Jefferson was clearly winning him here. But this case? It had Hamilton's name written all over it, and he wasn't budging.

  
Alexander looked over Jefferson’s shoulder and smirked, barking a small laugh.

"You're only just reading that? How unprofessional of you. I've already searched into the case and made my *own* files, of background information. I know this case like the back of my hand. I think you'll be the one being exterminated. Good luck keeping up."

“Hamilton, you gave this to me.” Jefferson reminded, interrupting Alex’s sly sip of coffee and tsking with the closed file falling on their lap. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

”I was simply giving you more information. Don’t be so pompous.”

”You what-??” Alex scrambled for the file that was about to fall off his lap, legs crossed and making a less than ideal flat surface. He flipped through the pages, most in his handwriting but finding some small outliers in-between certain chapters. How did he _not_ notice Thomas was doing that??

”What’s your damage??” Alex questioned, taking out all of Jefferson’s notes.

The taller man, emotionally exhausted, simply pinched the bridge of his nose and shrugged, leaning back into his chair.

”What’s yours?”

[Thomas]

A small silence filled the room after his response, Thomas crossing his arms and looking towards the floor, tapping his foot softly.  
“I’d watch your tone, Alexander. Some might say you’re getting a tad too aggressive for this to be purely combative rage...”

He warned, counting spirals in the oak panels of the floor.

”Perhaps you have a problem with being paired with a black lawyer.”  
He sighed dramatically, tsking softly.

  
“The press wouldn’t like that, no not one bit.”

Alex seemed to give a notice of recognition that he was acting a little combative, especially with his insults. But, that look soon turned to one of shock at Jefferson’s next comments. 

Alexander scowled at the other.

"You wouldn't *dare*, Jeffershit. You and I both know that's not true! But of course you'd stoop that low, wouldn't you? Anything for a win,even if it's not a fair one. You're a piece of shit."

Hamilton crossed one leg over the other, starting to get a little more confident.

Thomas knew that his threat did worry him, but he hoped Alex took his word and didn’t realize he was only trying to provoke and worry Hamilton to get him to shut up. Truly, for any other reason, he wasn’t in a combative mood.

  
He ignored the other’s rambling about not giving up on the case once more, as he had becoming accustom to doing at this point, thinking about the case file.  
He mumbled, focused more on the notes he had left. What Hamilton said about having not read the case file until now...It... was kinda the truth, having only started reading it as he got here and only skimming it back and forth every now and again.  
His cheeks felt hot recounting their words, as Hamilton had struck a nerve, papers being harshly dropped on the table before leaning over his chair to point at Hamilton. It was quick, as if needing to get it out of his system, which was valid, but that didn’t stop the sudden change in the room. Jefferson wasn’t feeling combative, no, but he felt _attacked._

Whatever Alex had been blabbing about came to a halt at the sudden interruption, Jefferson sternly talking at the other.  
“I’ll have you know, Alexander, I was requested by name and-“  
He started sternly, finger in their face before being cut off by the door to the office opening.  
Mr. Beli has been standing in the doorway, eyes somewhat wide at the situation he walked in on.  
Jefferson was paralyzed as he watched the other, the man simply push up his glasses and give a formal “Gentleman” before walking to his desk.

_Shit._

Jefferson was already back in his seat, brushing off his lap to distract from his behavior. The one moment he had acted out..._of course._  
“A-ah yes, hello Mr. Beli.”

[Alex]

That was..._a lot._

Alex had simply been rambling about Jefferson’s misconduct before he was cut off by harsh, almost personal words. That was as aggressive as he’d seen Jefferson in a while.  
He usually rolled his eyes when Thomas used his sarcastic little tone against him, leaving another lose for Ham.   
However, when Thomas *did* react? It was golden. Alexander made sure to remain calm, smirking wider as the others cheeks went pink and he even slammed papers down- oh this was _amazing. _  
His eyes widened a little when the door suddenly opened, and a sense of victory flooded through him. Even better. If he was calm before, he was practically putty when their client walked in, looking to Beli as though he had done nothing, smiling with innocent eyes.   
"Mr. Beli, good morning." he spoke calmly, flashing a bigger, charming smile.

This would go a lot smoother than he had initially thought, and he was grateful for that.

Confident, once more,Hamilton pulled out his files, setting his quill and ink pot neatly beside them before sitting up straight, now _very_ ready for this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my art instagram for some art/panels/comics of scenarios in the work. Feel free to request some of your favorite scenes as well through DM’s:  
http://www.instagram.com/knuckledsandwich


	3. “Then it’s settled”

[Thomas]

Jefferson remained with his legs crossed, cheeks red with embarrassment as his files relaxed on his lap, having cleaned the messy pages from his small outburst.

Hamilton easily carried the conversation with Beli, talking about the in’s, out’s, and roundabout’s of the case. Those two were deciding everything and Jefferson could barely get a word in. Oh, how the loathed that shit-eating grin plastered on the man’s face as he spoke.  
What an absolute waste of energy, drained completely as two hours went by before Beli had finally addressed him by name, only to simply be in context of Alexander.

  
“Do you agree with Hamilton, Thomas?” He was asked, Thomas about to spring in his absolute disregard for anything that came out of Hamilton’s mouth, only to be interrupted before he could get a word in.

  
“Because I certainly think it’s a good plan.”

  
Thomas cringed, toes tightening within his shoes. Alex had opted that they each both interview Mrs. Beli and say one of them was representing her while the other wasn’t, and to come discuss their information and her how it differed. It was an awful idea honestly, and if two lawyers showed up within a week of each other, it was obvious something was going on.

He didn’t dare look at Hamilton’s face, the present situation obvious.  
He either was truthful and explained how he didn’t agree, only to risk the other letting him go in favor of Hamilton’s idea, or he lied and said he agreed, leaving Hamilton to foam at the mouth in self pride from knowing he won. No matter Jefferson’s words, either way, _Alexander_ had the last laugh.

Thus, he absolutely *hated* both options.

  
“I agree.” He let out roughly, eye’s looking to the side as he crossed his arms, Beli standing up happily and holding out his hand. He shook Alexander’s first before reaching for Jefferson.  
“Then it was great to meet with you gentleman. I look forward to seeing you in two months time for our court hearing.”  
He insisted, Jefferson reluctantly shaking their hand before he grabbed at his case files. He was silent, but he moved quickly, wanting to get out straight after Beli, who was already heading for the door.  
_What an utter embarrassment._

[Alex]

Alexander's expression was smug, little wrinkles at the edges of his eyes from smiling to happily.Throughout the meeting he smirked cruelly at Thomas, bits where he was winning, when Beli couldn't see. It was perfect. And the man couldn’t get a word in! The cherry on it all? Even better from Thomas being mute was when Thomas said he agreed with him! Alexander has to restrain himself from cackling.

He was sure he’d never felt better.

His ego was boosted further when Beli stated that he agreed as well, reaching out a hand to shake and Alex happily taking it.His smile was warm to Beli, but as soon as his eyes turned back to Thomas, it was a shit-eating grin. Oh, he couldn’t wait for Beli to leave so he could shit even more on Jefferson’s pride.

And that's exactly what he did.

When Beli was out of the door, Alexander stepped into Thomas' way, a hand shutting the door behind him. He smirked up at the other lawyer, talking with his hands as he confronted them.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise, one point to Hamilton. Zero to Jeffershit. And that, Thomas,is why you read and learn the case before you step into the meeting. t's not too difficult, actually. I'm sure a creature like you could even handle it. So simple, a child could comprehend." Alex insisted, giving the same dismissive wave that Jefferson gave him before.

Everything was looking up for Hamilton, shrugging nonchalantly towards his rival.

"Try harder next time."

[Thomas]

Jefferson absolutely ate the fuck out of his pride, having to swallow it as he ignored the smug smirks that were being pinned against him.

He listened to being called ‘Jeffershit’ again as they blocked the way to the exit, hands on his hips as the smaller boy scolded him.

Out of pure need to get back at Hamilton, his chest tight as he watched the other, he felt himself deflate, eyes unamused at their words.

“How many times are you going to use that nickname, Hamilton? Are you incapable of making another one?” He didn’t smirk, almost immediately returned to the noncombative feel he’d had before.

Alex’s cheeks turned a deep red at the notion that he’d been using the same insult. He’d used it so many times too. That was embarrassing to say the least.  Hamilton was short, but hell was he mighty. And scrappy. He practically growled out his next words.

"Jeffercrap, Jeffertwat, Tree-prick, Asshole, I can name plenty, Thomas." He smirked to himself, clearly pleased. Especially with treeprick. Jefferson was tall and a total prick. It wasn’t perfect. Jefferson seemed to ignore them completely though, continuing on.

”I don’t understand such a celebration. I mean, I understand wanting to celebrate the little things that come your way since you don’t have much, but I’ll be passing everything off as a small bump in the road.” He dismissed everything, Alex’s eyes wide in reaction to such a change.

”Doesn’t change the fact you didn’t have a single thing to put into the conversation! You didn’t read the case file at all except today!”

“I certainly commend you on your ability to read, yes, such a feat for you...but you simply got to feel big for once. Don’t take it too personally.”

He yawned in response to their conversation, feeling pieces of his pride come back.

“Besides...you’ve locked yourself into having to meet with me every week now for case reviews. Two months of having to hear me go on and on to you in a confined room...  If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you missed me so much that you wanted that to be set up.”

He teased chuckling to himself as he walked past Alex’s defenses against leaving, which was just standing in front of the door. Halfway through to the hallway, he looked over his shoulder, sending the man a wink.

“I’ll see you this Friday, Alex.”

Jefferson left straight after that, internally angry he’d shown his ass in front of Beli, sure, but walking away with some type of pride with getting the last word in with Hamilton.

Now...he just had to wait until they met up again.

[Alex]

He hated the way Jefferson was able to brush things off so quickly, as if it was nothing. Despite his outburst, he wasn’t nearly as combative with Alex as he used to be. Why? It bothered Alexander, and frustrated him further

"I don't mind having to meet with you every week if it means I get to watch you crumble to the ground." He smirked, pulling a face of pure disgust at the sheer accusation of missing Thomas. "In your dreams.” He answered shortly, and in a mutter. He didn’t have a lot to say about that.

He scowled as Thomas sent a wink and left the room, flipping him off behind his back before he left too.

He rode home in a carriage, muttering to himself and writing a few different phrases here and there to calm himself.

“Oh, Jefferson I can feel a lot more wins for me, and so many more defeats from you.” He promised into the air.

”You're going to look such a fool, I promise. Don't take it personally when you lose your job, cause I have a feeling it’ll happen soon.."

He arrived home, slumped and completely tired. The fact that Hamilton hadn’t had the last word was purely crushing, honestly. It was like Jefferson knew exactly what to say to get to him... however the fact that he had definitely damaged Thomas'ego? _That_, he could live with. So, that thought in mind, Alex, that night, was easy off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little “proulouge(?)” to the story, so you can understand a bit of everything. I didn’t want to drag out the story for hits while you’re reading the same setting/scenario. Leave a comment about any criticism/compliments you may have and I’ll be back every Friday with a chapter update!  
-  
Follow my art instagram for some art/panels/comics of scenarios in the work. Feel free to request some of your favorite scenes as well through DM’s:  
http://www.instagram.com/knuckledsandwich


End file.
